The present invention relates to a fitting which facilitates the assembly of structures such as furniture, scaffolding, and display stands from lengths of elongate elements, such as tubing.
The assembly of such structures using metal tubing, has been done by welding the lengths together at the junctions. Welding the ends of tubing together to form a junction presents difficulties. One difficulty is that the piping or tubing may collapse inwardly during welding. Another difficulty is that the appearance of the junction may be unsatisfactory. A further difficulty is that welding is time consuming and expensive.
There are a number of different types of joints or fittings on the market to enable lengths of tubing to be joined together without welding. These fittings are intended to receive the ends of lengths of tubing and to secure them using mechanical fixing means. These joints are expensive and complicated.